Giraffe
by Nutellah
Summary: Ils lui ont fait revivre treize ans de sa vie avec de simples saveurs, avec cinq goûts qui ont traversé les années pour venir se loger sous forme de souvenirs quelque part sur sa langue.


OS écrit pour le concours _**C'est mon perso et j'en suis fier**_ sur le forum d'HPFanfiction.

Petite précision au cas où : un personnage s'appelle Tom, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que ce soit Jedusort... vous seriez drôlement déçus ;)

J'espère qu'Emma vous plaira !  
Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Giraffe**

**1. Piment**

.

Vous le voyez, là-bas ? A côté du café Mon Joli, juste avant. C'est celui dont la façade est peinte en bleu, avec les fleurs aux fenêtres. Le petit restaurant dans lequel vient d'entrer cette jeune femme au manteau rouge.

Approchez-vous un peu. Regardez : il est écrit « Giraffe » en lettres dorées, avec une petite crolle sur le G. Si vous posez le front contre la vitre vous pourrez voir à l'intérieur, ce n'est pas très grand mais ce soir il y a du monde. Toutes les tables sont prises, il faut réserver. Et puis on est vendredi, les gens n'aiment pas trop cuisiner à la fin de la semaine. Ils préfèrent se laisser servir.

Sur les murs de brique il y a des cadres, des photos, de personnes inconnues probablement. Des dizaines de visages qui sourient, observent, crient, soupirent, toutes les expressions sont représentées en noir et blanc. Pas une seule girafe.

Vous pouvez entrer, bien sûr. Allez-y, poussez la porte. Elle est lourde, c'est un vieux bâtiment et les lourdes portes ajoutent sans doute au charme de l'endroit. A droite un petit panneau indique le menu du jour. En ce vendredi de septembre, le chef se ferait un plaisir de vous préparer un potage de carottes et navets, des paupiettes de veau au champignon et une crème brûlée aux poires. Mais vous n'allez pas manger – de toute manière il n'y a plus de place.

Non, si vous êtes entré c'est pour Emma.

.

Emma, c'est la jeune femme qui a le manteau rouge. Jeune… elle a trente-deux ans. Vaut-il mieux compter la vieillesse en nombre de rides ou en minutes perdues à réfléchir au passé ? Si c'est la dernière option, alors Emma n'est plus si jeune que ça.

Regardez-la : assise toute seule à une table de deux, la chaise en face d'elle est vide. Elle ne le restera pas longtemps. Emma a enlevé son manteau, qu'elle a pendu au crochet derrière elle, et ça a révélé la robe qu'elle porte. C'est une de ses plus belles, une robe bleue qui, d'après elle, met ses yeux en valeur. C'est qu'elle doit séduire, ce soir. Elle a rendez-vous avec un homme de son âge, ami d'une amie qu'elle n'a encore jamais vu.

Il s'appelle Felix et arrivera dans trois minutes, les cheveux trempés de la pluie qui vient de se mettre à tomber. Cette pluie d'été, de celles qui accompagnent les orages à la fin des journées trop chaudes. Une des dernières de l'année.

.

En attendant qu'il arrive, Emma picore les olives qu'on vient de poser sur la table. De belles olives vertes, avec un morceau de poivron et de piment doux à la place du noyau et des carrés de feta. Elle les mange en regardant autour d'elle, en observant l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouve, ce lieu qui l'a accompagnée pendant presque quinze ans de sa vie. Elle est venue ici souvent : pour une occasion spéciale ou juste par plaisir de se retrouver dans cette ambiance confinée aux mille visages. Un rendez-vous galant, un nouvel emploi, un anniversaire, des retrouvailles ou simplement la flemme du vendredi soir, Giraffe connait Emma depuis qu'elle a vingt ans et a été témoin de ses moments les plus importants : sa plus grande joie, son plus grand malheur, sa meilleure bêtise, sa plus belle chance. Emma a déjà pris tout ce que contient le petit menu, a grogné lorsqu'ils ont changé la couleur des nappes, et s'amuse toujours à repérer les nouveaux employés.

La jeune fille blonde, par exemple, n'était pas là la dernière fois. Ni ce bonhomme avec la moustache rigolote et le t-shirt rouge. Par contre, il y a celui avec son petit ventre et sa calvitie qui la sert toujours avec le même sourire depuis la toute première fois. D'après ce qu'elle a entendu, son nom est Max et il appelle toutes les femmes « Mademoiselle ». Même celles qui ont l'âge d'être grand-mères.

.

Le petit bol avec les olives est presque vide, Emma hésite à prendre la dernière, peut-être que Felix aime ça, les olives. Mais il est en retard, déjà, de cinq minutes. Alors tant pis pour lui.

Elle la met dans sa bouche et croque. Mais elle n'est pas comme les autres. C'est la fameuse « dernière olive », celle avec le piment fort à l'intérieur, celle qui pique, celle qui met la bouche en feu. Celle qui se retrouve toujours dernière parce qu'on a peur de la manger. L'olive traditionnelle. Emma plaque une main sur ses lèvres et écarquille les yeux. Elles brûlent, sa langue brûle, sa bouche entière est en feu et c'est horrible. Elle vide son verre d'eau d'un trait mais le piquant ne part pas – il ne part jamais avec l'eau, elle le sait, et pourtant à chaque fois elle réessaie. Au cas où elle aurait bu d'une mauvaise façon la fois précédente.

Elle ferme alors les yeux en priant pour que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps et en se maudissant d'avoir pu oublier quelque chose de si évident quand on mange chez Giraffe depuis treize ans. La dernière olive.

La douleur s'atténue, se transforme en gêne et finit par disparaître. Il n'y a que le goût qui reste, le goût qu'elle retrouve en passant la langue sur ses dents. Elle ferme les yeux encore une fois et il l'envahit. Ce goût.

.

_Ce goût._

.

_oOo_

_._

_-Est-ce que… est-ce que je pourrais avoir de l'eau, s'il vous plait ? Rapidement…_

_Le serveur, un homme bedonnant, la regarde passivement avant de soudainement comprendre :_

_-Oh ! Oui bien sûr, je vous apporte ça tout de suite !_

_Il s'encourt vers le bar et elle l'entend dire :_

_-Un grand verre d'eau pour la demoiselle qui a croqué l'olive !_

_Plusieurs personnes dans la salle ont tourné la tête vers Emma et la regardent d'un air entendu, parfois un peu compatissant. Elle aurait rougi si sa bouche n'était pas déjà en feu. Elle essaie d'expirer le plus d'air possible pour atténuer sa douleur mais ça ne change pas grand-chose. Le verre arrive enfin, et elle en boit de grandes rasades, laissant parfois l'eau quelques secondes dans sa bouche avant de l'avaler. _

_-Ça ne change rien !_

_Le serveur lève des bras impuissants. _

_-On ne peut rien faire, Mademoiselle, je suis désolé. Il faut juste attendre, mais ne vous en faites pas, ça passe assez rapidement._

_Elle lui jette un regard désespéré et il s'en va avec un dernier sourire. Attendre. Facile à dire, lorsque tout ce qu'on a mangé ces trois dernières minutes est un morceau de chocolat. _

_Mais ça passe, il a raison. Ça s'atténue, et bientôt ce n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Un _ très _mauvais souvenir__. __Elle se promet alors de maudire à jamais ce foutu restaurant même pas capable de faire la différence entre les piments doux et les piments forts – ou d'au moins avertir les clients._

_._

_-C'est un tour que joue Giraffe. _

_Elle sursaute et tourne vivement la tête vers l'endroit d'où vient la voix. Un homme, la petite vingtaine, sur la chaise juste derrière elle, à cinquante centimètres à peine. Il se tord pour pouvoir lui parler, un sourire gentil sur les lèvres._

_-Pardon ?_

_-Il y a une olive piquante dans chaque petit bol. Je suis d'accord pour dire que c'est relativement inhumain d'infliger ça à des gens qui ne connaissent pas, mais voilà. Il suffit de vous en souvenir pour la prochaine fois._

_-J'ai prévu de ne jamais revenir._

_-Oh, croyez-moi, après avoir goûté à leur lasagne du chef vous ne voudrez plus manger chez vous._

_Elle l'observe un instant. Des cheveux bruns un peu trop longs à son goût, un peu trop désordonnés, une peau un peu trop pâle, une bouche un peu trop bizarre. Un regard à tomber par terre. Le regard que toute fille en mal d'amour aimerait avoir posé sur soi._

_Elle serait volontiers restée hypnotisée par ses yeux si son bon sens ne s'était pas rappelé à elle. Elle lui donne un signe de tête, envoie un timide sourire en direction des gens attablés avec lui, et retourne vers son assiette à elle. Vide, pour l'instant. Elle prend le menu et l'ouvre, essayant de se concentrer sur ce qui y est marqué… ce qui n'est pas simple lorsque le regard de l'inconnu, planté sur sa rétine, refuse de s'écarter. _

_._

_Le verre de vin est presque vide, et un dernier morceau de lasagne attend d'être savouré. Elle porte le verre à ses lèvres, en se murmurant :_

_-Bravo pour ton job, ma biche. _

_Personne d'autre pour le dire avec elle, tous les gens qui en auraient valu la peine sont en France. Elle a emménagé dans ce petit studio tout pourri de Londres avec l'espoir de décrocher le boulot de ses rêves dans le laboratoire de ses rêves, celui qui est mondialement réputé – mais trop bien pour elle, visiblement. Après avoir été refusée là-bas, elle est allée postuler dans de petits centres bien plus modestes, l'espoir descendant progressivement au fur et à mesure des portes qui claquaient. Et puis sa dernière option. Le CIMPLE, Centre d'Invention et de Modification de Potions et autres Liquides Extraordinaires. Après les trois années de maîtrise en chimie magique (option potions et remèdes complexes) à Rouen et le difficile stage dans un grand institut de recherche de Paris, voilà ce qu'elle a obtenu. Ce job d'assistante dans un minable labo de cinq personnes qui n'a jamais rien créé d'autre qu'une lotion capillaire invendable. _

_._

_-Comment m'avez-vous dit que vous vous appeliez ?_

_De nouveau, il la fait sursauter. Il est debout à côté d'elle, manteau sur le dos, prêt à partir. Il est trop grand, trop mince, toujours aussi mal coiffé. Essayant de ne pas trop s'attarder sur ce regard qui lui injecte des papillons dans le ventre, elle bégaie :_

_-Emma._

_-C'est ça. Eh bien, Emma, ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance._

_Et puis c'est fini. Il part à la suite des deux autres, il sort du restaurant, il tourne au coin de la rue, il disparaît. Définitivement. Sans un regard en arrière, comme s'il l'avait déjà oubliée. Alors qu'elle, elle a toujours gravé dans ses yeux illuminés la démarche rapide, la silhouette longue, le regard pénétrant. _

_Elle se reprend. Secoue la tête, retrouve ses esprits et le moment présent, son petit monde vide. Mais maintenant, ce n'est plus son nouveau boulot qui occupe ses pensées. C'est ce bonhomme, ce bel inconnu pour qui les papillons continuent de s'agiter. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de divaguer, et commence à imaginer tout ce que la vie avec lui pourrait avoir de génial. Voilà, elle ne connait pas son nom et ne le connaitra sans doute jamais, mais ce dont elle est certaine c'est que lui, là, c'était le bon. Le vrai. Le grand amour. _

_Parce que oui, Emma y croit. Il faut dire que c'est facile de croire au grand amour quand on sort à peine de l'enfance._

_._

_Lorsqu'elle s'en va, dix minutes plus tard, ses yeux se posent par hasard sur le cadre accroché juste derrière sa chaise. Un des nombreux visages qui ornent les murs, une photo en noir et blanc d'une personne qui a les yeux dans les nuages, comme si elle réfléchissait à toutes les possibilités que sa vie future peut lui offrir. Emma sourit, et lorsqu'elle se tourne pour prendre son manteau se dit que, décidément, ce soir elle était vraiment à la bonne place._

.

_oOo_

.

-Emma ?

-Oui ? Oh !

Sortie de ses pensées, elle a mis quelques secondes avant de se souvenir qu'elle attend quelqu'un – et que la voix qui vient de l'appeler doit appartenir à cette personne précisément.

Elle se lève tellement rapidement que sa chaise crisse sur le sol, et tend la main à l'inconnu. Il a un beau sourire. Il est séduisant. Il est trempé.

-Bonjour ! Alors il pleut tant que ça, dehors ?

Felix confirme avec véhémence. Ils s'assoient et il s'excuse pour le retard. Elle le juge du coin de l'œil : un beau sourire, donc une barbe très courte et soignée des cheveux d'un blond foncé presque roux le visage et les épaules larges habillé d'une chemise claire bien repassée. Un homme propre sur lui, visiblement très poli, très gentil, ordonné. A tous les coups il sait faire la cuisine, se dit-elle avec un soupire las.

Emma a tort. Felix ne sait pas faire la cuisine – mais ça, elle ne le saura jamais.

.

Ils redemandent un petit bol d'olives et de feta et picorent, le temps de choisir les plats. L'olive qui pique est la plus grosse, normalement, et elle est aussi un peu plus foncée – ils mettent le piment fort dans une variété différente des autres. Emma la repère et l'évite. Elle esquisse un sourire lorsque, sans le savoir, Felix la prend et l'engouffre. Il passe au rouge instantanément, ouvre les lèvres et se met à agiter la main devant son visage. Emma demande vite un verre d'eau et observe, l'observe souffrir comme elle a souffert dix minutes plus tôt, le juge encore. Sur sa capacité à endurer la douleur, à cacher ses larmes, à maîtriser ses mouvements et sa voix. Elle n'est pas du genre sadique, certainement pas… sauf pour ça, étrangement. La façon dont il gère ce piment est comme un test de passage, comme une indication sur la façon dont elle devra voir son potentiel nouveau « compagnon » durant ce premier rendez-vous.

Celui-ci s'en sort moyennement bien. Il se laisse fort aller et en reparle encore cinq minutes après le mal passé. Elle se dit que derrière sa façade d'homme soigné se cache quelqu'un qui ne se contrôle quand même pas tout à fait…

Bon, d'accord, elle est vache de réfléchir comme ça. Cependant, elle ne se voile pas la face : elle le juge, mais lui la juge aussi. Aussi férocement qu'elle, même si ça ne se voit pas, bien dissimulé derrière ses dents blanches. Il n'y a pas que lui qui est en test. Quelqu'un de charmant comme Felix n'est pas ici parce qu'il est en manque. Il est ici parce qu'il cherche quelqu'un avec qui nouer une vraie relation, quelqu'un qui lui corresponde vraiment : peut-être Emma, peut-être pas.

.

Il se calme, reboit encore une gorgée de son verre à présent presque vide, et finit en riant.

-C'est surprenant, dit-il. Mais je n'aime vraiment pas ça.

Elle lui fait un sourire compatissant.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Oui. Fais attention, il y en a sûrement d'autres comme ça là-dedans et je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas cool de tomber dessus !

La jeune fille blonde arrive avec un papier en main.

-Est-ce que je peux prendre votre commande ?

-Bien sûr. Alors…

Elle ouvre une dernière fois le menu posé sur la table. Elle connait déjà tout, et n'a donc plus qu'à prendre les plats un peu au hasard :

-La salade campagnarde comme entrée et, heu… le spaghetti bolognaise, s'il vous plait.

-Désirez-vous déjà commander un dessert ?

-Non, je ferai ça après.

Comme ça, pas d'obligation de rester si l'ambiance au repas se révèle être un enfer. Ça commence déjà mal : Felix prend exactement la même chose, parce que « c'est la première fois que je viens ici, alors je te fais confiance ». Elle tique, mais sourit comme si ça lui faisait plaisir.

-Ça t'irait qu'on prenne un apéritif, aussi ?

-Je t'en prie, choisis pour moi.

-Bien, alors… deux verres de ce champagne, mademoiselle.

-Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Elle s'en va. Du champagne, pour un premier rendez-vous ? N'est-ce pas inapproprié ? Elle plaisante :

-Tu comptes me demander en mariage, c'est ça ?

.

.

**2. Champagne**

.

Il rit aussi.

-Non, pas déjà, j'attends le dessert pour le faire.

Elle lui sourit, comme s'il était très drôle mais qu'elle n'osait pas hurler sa joie.

-Et donc, tu es chercheuse ?

Oh, rien de plus ennuyeux que de parler boulot ici. Et puis, allez savoir si ce bonhomme est sorcier ou Moldu – auquel cas elle devra à nouveau baratiner un truc en priant pour qu'il ne s'y intéresse pas plus que ça. Il faudrait vite savoir s'il est sorcier, d'ailleurs.

-Oui. Dans un labo, je suis chimiste de formation mais je m'occupe de création et d'amélioration de remèdes. Dans le domaine pharmaceutique, donc. Et toi ?

-Tu rigoles ? Moi aussi ! C'est dingue.

Emma hausse les sourcils, sentant le danger arriver. Il ne peut pas se mettre à lui parler de chimie et remèdes moldus, ce n'est pas du tout son domaine. Elle en connaît les bases, mais pas au point de tenir une conversation complète avec une personne faisant ce métier depuis quinze ans. Elle tente juste un sourire enchanté :

-Ah ? Et tu travailles où ?

Il semble hésiter.

-Disons que ce n'est pas vraiment connu…

-Bioprogress ? Roche ? (1)

-Heu… non… c'est un tout petit truc, tu sais… et d'ailleurs…

La jeune fille blonde surgit soudainement, deux verres de champagne sur un plateau. Contente d'échapper à la discussion, Emma s'empare du sien :

-Santé !

-Santé !

Il lui fait un clin d'œil qui la déstabilise, qui lui donne froid dans le dos. Pour ne pas monter son embarras, elle porte le verre à ses lèvres et en prend une première gorgée. Il est délicieux. Il a bon goût.

.

_oOo_

_._

_-Il est incroyable, ce champagne ! _

_-C'est du Cazanove (1). C'est mon père qui m'a fait découvrir ça, la dernière fois qu'on est venus ici._

_-Merci Gerald ! _

_-Merci Gerald !_

_Elle regarde Tom, Tom qui prend une seconde gorgée et repose son verre avec un sourire. _

_-Je suis contente d'être là avec toi._

_-C'est que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on décide de vivre ensemble, quand même, mademoiselle Driver. _

_-Ça c'est sûr, monsieur Gage. Ça va, tu es remis de l'olive ?_

_-Je n'aurais jamais dû parier sur qui la mangerait en premier. Tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de la prendre, je le vois à ton regard. _

_Elle se penche par-dessus la table et l'embrasse. _

_Ça fait huit mois qu'ils sortent ensemble, tous les deux. Huit mois un peu surréalistes, un peu parfaits, huit mois magnifiques. Elle est heureuse, là, avec Tom. Avec ses cheveux trop fous, avec sa silhouette trop longue, avec ses taches de rousseur, son accent étrange et ses plis au coin des yeux lorsqu'il lui sourit. Avec toute cette énergie qui l'anime, sa personnalité, ses qualités et ses défauts. Et surtout, encore, avec son regard. Lorsqu'il la regarde, lorsqu'il lui parle, c'est bien simple : elle a l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante du monde. Il fait partie de ces gens qui semblent accorder leur importance à tous ceux qu'ils côtoient, qui qu'on soit. Emma en a conscience : elle n'est pas la seule à en profiter. Il offre son attention à tout le monde. Mais elle n'en est pas jalouse – elle est loin, à vrai dire, d'être jalouse. Parce que tout le monde a beau être important, elle l'est quand même un peu plus que les autres. C'est à elle que Tom vient de proposer d'emménager avec lui. C'est avec elle qu'il veut se réveiller chaque matin._

_Ce soir, elle n'en croit toujours pas sa chance. Elle le regarde et se dit qu'elle a eu raison : le grand amour, il est là, devant elle. Elle y a cru. Elle y croira toujours. _

_-Tu as vu ? lui dit-il en prenant sa main. La photo, derrière toi. _

_Elle se retourne. La fille en noir et blanc a un léger sourire._

_-Elle est amoureuse._

_._

_oOo_

_._

-Il est bon, n'est-ce pas ?

Emma sort de ses pensées, de ses souvenirs, de cette soirée passée ici-même il y a onze ans avec un homme à des années lumières de celui qui est à présent en face d'elle.

-Oui, il est bon. Il est même très bon.

Ils restent silencieux un moment. Elle n'ose pas reprendre de gorgée du liquide doré, la première l'a un peu bouleversée. Elle lui a renvoyé en plein visage une Emma de vingt-trois ans, avec tout ce qui la constituait à ce moment précis, tous ces sentiments qui maintenant l'écœurent. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Mais elle a conscience, avec une seule gorgée de champagne, de tout ce qui peut changer, tout ce qui peut se produire en quelques petites années.

.

.

**3. Fromage**

.

La salade qui arrive devant elle est conforme à ses souvenirs. Elle ne sait plus à quelle occasion elle l'a mangée, c'était il y a quelques années – cinq ans ? Six ans ? Mais elle sait qu'elle était délicieuse. Elle en a eu l'intuition en relisant l'intitulé dans le menu.

Felix a déjà commencé à manger, et elle l'observe un instant mettre consciencieusement un peu de salade, un peu de fromage et deux lardons en équilibre sur sa fourchette, porter le tout à sa bouche sans en renverser une miette et mâcher lentement sans faire le moindre bruit. Il est décidément vraiment soigneux, ce bonhomme. Ça doit être énervant à la longue, n'est-ce pas ? Lorsqu'elle compare à Tom ou à Charles ou… non. Elle ne peut pas comparer. Tout le monde est différent, et jamais personne ne sera aussi bien à un premier rendez-vous que ne l'étaient Charles et Thomas à l'apogée de leur relation. Forcément. Trouver quelqu'un réellement formidable demande de le connaître un minimum et, tout ce qu'elle sait de lui pour l'instant, c'est son prénom, son boulot, et le fait qu'il ne supporte pas le piment fort. Elle ne sait même pas s'il est sorcier ou Moldu.

Elle mange une feuille de salade et l'observe encore un instant, avant de lâcher, l'air de rien :

-Hier soir j'ai lu un article à propos d'Harry Potter…

Il interrompt son mouvement. Ses yeux rencontrent les siens, et elle les soutient, essayant d'y déceler quelque chose qui pourrait lui permettre de voir qu'il sait de qui elle parle. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de chances, les sorciers ne sont pas nombreux, mais on ne sait jamais. Il esquisse un léger sourire.

-Tu connais Harry Potter ? demande-t-il, prudent.

Elle se redresse. Ce serait trop beau ! Mais peut-être qu'il parle d'un autre Harry Potter, ou qu'il le connait d'une autre façon. Alors elle se penche vers lui et, quitte à passer pour une folle si elle a tort, décide de le tester un peu :

-Qu'est-ce que tu me réponds, si je te dis… Wingardium ?

-…Leviosa.

-2 mai 1998 ?

-Bataille de Poudlard.

-Batteur, attrapeur…

-Poursuiveur et gardien.

Emma n'en revient pas, et lui a l'air aussi abasourdi qu'elle.

-Tu es un sorcier ?!

-Tu es une sorcière ?!

Ils se regardent un instant, avant d'éclater de rire.

Cependant, en y réfléchissant, c'est logique. Puisque c'est une collègue du labo de potions qui a arrangé le rendez-vous, Felix avait plus de chance d'être lui-même sorcier que… Tom, par exemple. Lui, elle l'a rencontré par hasard, et le jour où ils ont découvert que l'autre n'était pas Moldu c'était à un match de Quidditch. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis presque deux semaines et ont chacun prétexté une virée entre amis pour pouvoir aller acclamer les Folets, une des meilleures équipes d'Angleterre. Ils sont tombés l'un sur l'autre dans la file du stand de bièraubeurre et n'en ont pas cru leurs yeux…

… Stop. Elle doit arrêter de rapporter tout et n'importe quoi ce soir à son ex. Elle a Felix devant elle, Felix qui n'a rien à voir avec lui, on est d'accord, et donc la comparaison est totalement inutile. Elle doit le chasser de son esprit immédiatement.

Emma secoue la tête et prend une bouchée de sa salade, une feuille et un morceau de fromage de chèvre.

Et soudain, en un éclair, se souvient de la fois où elle avait pris ce plat.

.

_oOo_

_._

_-Tiens, c'est marrant, je n'avais encore jamais goûté de chèvre au miel. _

_-Ma pauvre Emma, il y a décidément un grand trou dans ton éducation culinaire. _

_Lui aussi a pris la salade campagnarde. Depuis qu'ils viennent ici tous les deux ils n'ont jamais pris un plat différent l'un de l'autre. C'est une petite tradition qui s'est mise en place toute seule, sans qu'ils aient besoin d'en parler, mais elle est là et ils en sont tous les deux conscients. Lorsque l'un des deux émet le désir de prendre un certain plat, l'autre suit. La salade était l'idée de Tom, le dessert sera sans doute celle d'Emma. Ils ne prendront pas de plat principal cette fois-ci, ils n'ont pas assez faim pour ça. A vrai dire, ils ont tous les deux hâte de rentrer chez eux. Et puis il ne faut pas tarder : dans un peu moins de deux heures Ted aura de nouveau faim. _

_-Tu crois que c'était une bonne idée de le laisser avec mon père ?_

_-C'est quelqu'un de responsable, non ?_

_Emma soupire. Oui. Mike Driver l'a élevée seul et a fait du relativement bon boulot – en tout cas, il ne l'a jamais laissée dépérir et s'est arrangé pour en faire quelqu'un de correct. Il a peut-être fait une scène lorsqu'elle a émis le désir d'aller vivre en Angleterre et d'abandonner la France, pays où ses parents se sont rencontrés, où elle est née, où sa mère est enterrée, où elle a fait toutes ses études. Elle est à moitié française, oui… mais l'autre moitié appartient à l'Angleterre. Et, si son père est tenu à la France par tous ses souvenirs et son précieux petit magasin de chaudrons, elle n'en a que faire. Elle a voulu trouver la reconnaissance dans le prestigieux laboratoire PotiPot et s'est exilée dans son second pays. Même si ce rêve-là n'a pu aboutir, elle est maintenant en couple avec Tom depuis plus de trois ans et leur bébé vient de naître. Et ça, c'est un lien plus fort encore que celui qui lie à un bâtiment ou une pierre blanche._

_-Je suis contente qu'il soit venu quelques jours. _

_Mais le plus content, pense-t-elle, n'est peut-être pas elle mais Mike lui-même. Il fallait le voir, tellement heureux lorsqu'il a tenu son petit-fils pour la première fois… _

_Emma prend encore quelques bouchées de la salade, et puis laisse tomber sa fourchette. Elle est épuisée. Ted n'a que quelques semaines, il les réveille chaque nuit et réclame une attention constante. Il les crève mais, paradoxalement, les comble. Un bébé, leur bébé, un petit garçon magnifique qui sera plus tard un homme aussi superbe que ses deux parents réunis. Le petit Theodore Gage, déjà un bourreau des cœurs, déjà une perle de joie. Et, à chaque fois que ses parents pensent à lui, même sans s'en rendre compte, même s'ils ont passé une très mauvaise journée, un sourire nait sur leur visage._

_Ils se regardent. Ils s'aiment eux aussi, peut-être encore plus qu'avant. Le regard de Tom n'a pas changé, elle se sent toujours aussi importante, toujours aussi fantastique. Ça la rassure, et les papillons de son estomac s'agitent comme au premier jour._

_._

_-Je voulais te parler de quelque chose, Tom. _

_Il acquiesce, l'invite à poursuivre. _

_-J'ai reçu une lettre hier, de l'IRiS. Tu te souviens, le centre de recherche où j'ai fait mon stage à Paris ? _

_-Oui._

_-Un ami que j'avais là-bas, Charles, y travaille pour le moment. Il a parlé de moi à son supérieur qui a besoin de quelqu'un pour venir périodiquement présenter les avancées de Londres en matière de remèdes. _

_Tom fronce les sourcils mais la laisse continuer._

_-Si j'accepte, ça veut dire qu'à partir du mois de novembre je devrai aller environ un week-end par mois en France. Je voulais avoir ton avis._

_-C'est une grande chance pour toi, non ?_

_Elle hésite un peu avant de répondre :_

_-Oui. Très grande. Ça voudrait dire que je ne serais plus rattachée spécifiquement au CIMPLE, mais que je pourrais intégrer aussi en partie PotiPot et les centres Adam MacAdam, être le lien entre ces trois labos et celui de Paris. _

_-Alors fais-le, Emma. Tu as toujours été frustrée de ton boulot, tu dis que tu sens coincée. _

_Elle affiche un énorme sourire, et lui aussi._

_-Tu es le meilleur, Tom. _

_Il rigole._

_-Tu ne finis pas ta salade ?_

_Elle pousse l'assiette vers lui et il engouffre ce qui reste. Elle, elle se fait de la place pour le dessert. Elle a décidé : ce soir, ce sera crème brûlée. La perspective de pouvoir enfin avancer dans sa vie professionnelle l'illumine, et Tom la regarde rayonner. Il a entendu parler du stage qu'elle a fait à Paris. Mike leur a raconté des anecdotes : comment elle revenait tous les premiers soirs en pleurant qu'elle n'était bonne à rien, comment un jour elle a réussi quelque chose que personne n'arrivait à faire, comment ses cheveux ont pris feu sans que quiconque ne sache pourquoi, comment un matin elle est descendue déjeuner dans la cuisine le rouge aux joues, avec un jeune stagiaire à ses côtés. Un certain Charles. _

_._

_En levant les yeux, Tom entre en contact avec ceux de la personne sur la photo, dans le cadre accroché juste derrière sa compagne. Ils sont biens, ces yeux. Ce qu'on y voit, c'est que cette personne a l'air sereine. Comblé. _

_Il le sait, il a confiance en Emma. Alors il continue de lui sourire, et profite de leur repas en amoureux._

.

_oOo_

_._

-Tu ne trouves pas ?

-Pardon ? Excuse-moi, je… j'étais dans la lune…

Elle se passe une main sur la bouche et regarde sa salade d'un œil troublé.

-Je disais : les Carrow ont dû leur mener la vie dure, à ces pauvres élèves.

-Qui ?

-Les Carrow. Tu n'as pas entendu parler d'eux ? J'étais trop âgé alors je ne les ai pas connus, mais ils étaient professeur à Poudlard en 97-98, au service de Tu-Sais-Qui. Terrifiants, il parait.

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas, j'ai étudié à Beauxbâtons.

Il ouvre de grands yeux étonnés.

-Ah ? Mais tu es française, en fait ?

-A moitié. Par ma mère. Je ne suis arrivée en Angleterre qu'à vingt et un ans.

-Alors vous n'avez pas vraiment subi la terreur…

-Il y avait des atrocités là-bas aussi, tu sais. Ce n'était pas qu'ici, que tout se passait, Felix. Tu ne veux pas parler de quelque chose de plus joyeux ?

Il s'excuse poliment.

-Je suppose que, quand tu dis que tu es chercheuse, tu veux parler de potions et remèdes magiques ?

-Absolument. Je bosse au CIMPLE. Et toi ?

-Moi je travaille chez PotiPot.

Une déferlante de jalousie enserre soudain le ventre d'Emma. Ah bon, il travaille là où elle a toujours voulu aller ? Eh bien maintenant elle le hait, c'est définitif.

.

.

**4. Thym**

.

-J'ai, entre autres, contribué au développement du baume à loup. C'est ce qu'on applique…

-Je sais ce qu'est le baume à loup, merci bien. Si tu veux tout savoir, ajoute-t-elle d'un air important, c'est mon laboratoire qui a trouvé la formule du Propret, alors bon…

Il baisse la tête avec un léger sourire, absolument agaçant.

-D'ailleurs, je suis au courant de certaines grandes recherches de PotiPot. Figure-toi que j'ai été pendant deux ans la Corde entre le Royaume-Uni et la France. Alors d'accord, peut-être que maintenant je suis revenue dans mon petit labo de banlieue – qui d'ailleurs a bien évolué depuis ses premières années – mais pendant un moment j'ai connu la moindre petite chose concernant le plus petit de vos remèdes, mêmes certains dont tu n'as jamais entendu parler. Et pas seulement chez vous ! Dans tous les centres d'Angleterre mais aussi d'Ecosse, du Pays de Galles et d'Irlande du Nord ! Et puis j'allais en France exposer tout ça, et j'en revenais avec leurs infos à eux. Alors tu vois, je travaille peut-être dans un labo minable comparé au tien, mais ça ne te rend pas meilleur que moi en la matière.

Durant son petit discours, il a baissé sa fourchette et levé les sourcils de plus en plus haut. Finalement, il laisse passer quelques secondes et secoue lentement la tête.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que le CIMPLE était moins bien que PotiPot. Si tu veux mon avis, le Propret vaut parfaitement le baume à loup.

Il lui offre un éclatant sourire. Elle, se rendant compte qu'elle s'est laissée emporter, elle pince les lèvres un instant et puis rigole, légèrement. Ça les détend tous les deux, ça fait plaisir. Comparer un détergent banal au remède de la décennie, et dire que l'un vaut bien l'autre, c'est un mensonge de gentleman. C'est ce qu'il est, un gentleman. Mais quand même, elle ne l'aime pas beaucoup ce bonhomme.

Ils finissent leur entrée en continuant de papoter de magie, sans mentionner clairement les choses au cas où quelqu'un surprendrait leur conversation – même s'ils parlent à voix basse. Ils comparent leurs deux écoles, il lui dit qu'il était là au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, en dernière année, et qu'il a été très heureux lorsque son nom n'a pas été tiré au sort. Elle lui raconte qu'elle aurait donné cher pour pouvoir aller à Poudlard cette année-là mais qu'elle n'était qu'en quatrième année. Leur championne, Fleur Delacour, était une personne qu'elle avait toujours particulièrement détestée et elle était bien contente de ne plus avoir à la recroiser dans les couloirs avec ses cheveux brillants et son air supérieur et tous les garçons qui tombaient comme des mouches autour d'elle.

-Ça vous a plu ?

Ils relèvent la tête en même temps vers la jeune serveuse, qui reprend rapidement leur assiette vide.

-Oui, c'était délicieux.

Elle répond d'un sourire enchanté et leur dit que le plat arrive dans deux minutes.

-Parfait.

En attendant, Felix leur verse du vin et ils reportent un toast « à nos Champions ».

-Il y a eu une grande polémique, à Beauxbâtons, lorsque le nom de Harry Potter est sorti de la coupe. L'école a été divisée en deux : ceux qui pensaient qu'il l'avait fait exprès, et d'autres qui le soutenaient dans sa version.

-Et toi, tu étais dans quel camp ?

Elle rougit et prend une gorgée de vin.

-Le premier. Mais ça a changé après la deuxième tâche, je t'assure !

-Haha ! Ne t'en fais pas, j'étais comme toi. C'était un peu pareil à Poudlard. Deux clans, sauf qu'au début il y avait beaucoup plus de monde dans le premier – surtout qu'on était tous pour Cédric parce qu'on le considérait comme notre vrai champion. A la fin la tendance s'est inversée. Enfin, c'était bien sympa d'avoir un évènement comme ça pour notre dernière année. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette horrible fin, évidemment…

Ils restent en silence un moment. Et puis les plats arrivent enfin, du spaghetti bolognaise pour chacun. Emma n'a plus énormément faim, la salade était déjà copieuse avec tout le fromage qu'elle contenait, mais elle sait que ce spaghetti est succulent. C'est peut-être la viande en juste quantité, la sauce qui a la texture parfaite ou les herbes et épices qu'ils mettent dedans. Sans doute un ensemble de tout ça.

En tout cas, elle se jette dessus. Et, la première chose qu'elle goûte, c'est l'explosion thym.

.

_oOo_

_._

_-C'est étrange, des herbes de Provence dans une bolognaise, non ?_

_Charles hausse les épaules._

_-Je peux goûter ?_

_Elle pousse son assiette vers lui._

_-C'est très bon, mais je ne savais pas que ça se faisait._

_-Ça se fait, en France._

_Elle rit._

_-Oui, évidemment, alors ça vous donne l'impression d'être dans le Sud alors que vous êtes assis en plein milieu de Paris._

_Il rit._

_-Ben oui. C'est la magie de la nourriture, ça transporte en vacances._

_Emma récupère son assiette. _

_-Alors, comment va le petit Theodore ?_

_-Ted va bien. _

_Charles acquiesce. Emma n'aime pas beaucoup parler de sa vie ici avec Charles, alors elle ne s'étendra pas beaucoup plus sur le sujet. Et inutile de poser des questions sur Tom, il sait parfaitement que tout ce qu'il récoltera sera un regard noir. Tom est tabou. _

_._

_-IRiS m'a demandé si je souhaitais prolonger mon contrat. Il se finit dans trois mois._

_-Et tu leur as répondu ?_

_-Non. Je leur ai dit que je voulais réfléchir. En fait le problème c'est que je n'aime pas beaucoup ce boulot… enfin, ça tu le sais bien. C'est beaucoup de stress, beaucoup de déplacements, et je crois que si tu n'étais pas là je préférerais encore rester au CIMPLE. Si je prolonge mon contrat c'est pour deux ans minimum, alors je voulais en parler avec toi avant de leur répondre. Voir… hum… voir où tu nous vois dans deux ans. Si ça vaut la peine ou pas._

_Il baisse les yeux sur son poulet un instant. Lorsqu'il les relève, il a ce regard qu'elle a déjà vu une fois, il y a plus de huit ans, et qui ne présage rien de bon._

_-Ecoute, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. _

_Sans s'en rendre compte, elle cesse de respirer. _

_-Je… je ne suis pas venu ici pour le boulot. Enfin, pas que pour ça. Je voulais te voir, pour t'en parler en face. J'aurais trouvé ça moche de le faire par lettre ou par…_

_-Tu veux qu'on arrête là ?_

_Il lui jette un regard impuissant._

_-Non ! Enfin… c'est-à-dire qu'on m'a proposé de partir quelques temps en Inde, dans la filiale qu'IRiS tient là-bas._

_L'estomac d'Emma se resserre, elle a l'impression qu'il lui a jeté un seau d'eau glacée sur tout le corps. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour arriver à demander :_

_-Combien de temps ?_

_-Quelques années. Minimum cinq. Je suis désolé. _

_-Tu… tu as accepté ?_

_-Oui. Je pars dans trois semaines._

_-Dans trois semaines ?! Et tu le sais depuis quand ?_

_-Depuis deux mois. _

_Elle sent ses mains trembler et les referme pour essayer de les contrôler. Il esquisse un geste vers sa main droite mais elle la retire de la table. _

_-Emma, écoute… il faut que tu comprennes… nous deux, c'était bien. Pendant ces deux ans, sérieusement, j'ai adoré te voir lors des week-ends que tu passais à Paris, mais tu crois vraiment qu'on aurait pu continuer comme ça encore longtemps ? Toi-même tu disais que ça te rendait mal vis-à-vis de ton merveilleux Tom. Voilà, on a pris du bon temps, mais il faut passer à autre chose. J'aimerais moi aussi commencer à envisager de construire ma vie, m'installer avec quelqu'un pour de bon, et je suis content d'avoir Bangalore pour m'offrir un nouveau départ. J'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Tu devrais en profiter aussi pour arrêter la Corde, tu détestes ça. Peut-être quitter le CIMPLE et envisager à nouveau PotiPot, non ?_

_Emma repousse son assiette et enfuit la tête dans ses mains, essayant de calmer sa respiration._

_-Donc tu es venu jusque chez moi pour m'annoncer qu'on ne se reverra plus ?_

_Pendant un moment, il ne répond pas. Et puis, d'une voix faible : _

_-Peut-être qu'on se reverra encore. Regarde, quand tu as quitté Paris pour Londres je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir, j'ai eu tort. _

_._

_Ils ne disent plus rien, reprennent leur fourchette et continuent de manger. En silence. Les plats se vident, les verres aussi. Petit à petit, ils reprennent un peu la conversation, sur des sujets idiots, comme si l'annonce de son départ n'avait jamais eu lieu. Emma essaie de sourire, d'être légère, comme d'habitude quand elle est avec lui, mais le cœur n'y est plus. Il va partir. Définitivement. A chaque phrase qu'il prononce, à chaque geste qu'il fait, elle se le dit et redit : c'est la dernière fois qu'elle le voit. Ça la rend presque malade, et finalement elle éclate en sanglots. Sans avoir rien senti venir, alors qu'il lui parle du chat de sa voisine qui miaule en plein milieu de la nuit, elle craque et se met à pleurer. Ça l'arrête net, et il avance une main pour cette fois-ci prendre la sienne, qu'elle serre, serre, comme si ça pouvait le faire rester. _

_-Ne pars pas, s'il te plait… Charles…_

_Il ne dit rien, promène son pouce sur le dos de la main qui enserre ses doigts engourdis. Elle finira par le faire pleurer, lui aussi… alors il la lâche le plus délicatement possible, se lève et va chercher le manteau d'Emma. Il le lui met sur les épaules, embrasse sa joue humide et lui dit de l'attendre dehors. Il va payer._

_Emma sort. Le froid lui pique les joues et ça la calme, un peu. Elle prend quelques grandes inspirations, et se met face à la vitre du restaurant à présent presque vide. Elle regarde l'endroit où ils étaient assis, tous les deux, la table avec les deux assiettes de pâtes. Ce soir, elle s'est assise sous la photo de la fille au sourire mutin, celle qui cache un secret qui lui explosera bientôt en pleine figure. Emma détourne les yeux et les fixe sur Charles en train de parler au serveur – celui qui appelle les femmes « Mademoiselle » même quand elles ont l'âge d'être grand-mères, celui qui les a servis ce soir en la regardant d'un air entendu. Elle l'observe intensément, et s'imprègne de son allure, de sa forme, essaie d'assimiler le plus possible de ses cheveux blonds et de sa veste noire, de ses mains qui tiennent les billets, de ses yeux qui ne la regardent pas, de lui tout entier. _

_Elle parvient à ralentir sa respiration et arrêter ses larmes. Elle savait bien que ce jour arriverait… mais ne pensait pas que ce serait si rapidement. Si brutalement. Ça lui tord le ventre._

_._

_Il la rejoint, un sourire triste sur le visage. Elle prend ses deux mains et se penche vers lui._

_-Ne rentre pas déjà. On pourrait… _

_Il l'embrasse. _

_-La baby-sitter t'attend, Emma. _

_Il a raison. Elle se mord la lèvre, l'impression d'un immense poids sur la poitrine. Et elle le regarde dans les yeux. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle murmure :_

_-J'ai dit à Tom que je sortais avec toi ce soir._

_Il fronce les sourcils. Elle continue, un peu plus fort, la respiration saccadée par ses pleurs trop récents :_

_-Il a essayé de me parler de toi plusieurs fois, ces deux dernières années, « qui est ce Charles, comment va-t-il, est-ce que vous travaillez ensemble quand tu es là-bas, c'est bien que tu aies retrouvé un ancien ami, il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de chouette ». Je ne sais pas s'il soupçonne quelque chose. Je ne crois pas. Mais il a fait une tête bizarre quand je lui ai dit que tu venais ici et qu'on allait se voir. Il m'a dit de passer une bonne soirée. C'est tout ce qu'il m'a dit. « Passe une bonne soirée ». _

_Les larmes se remettent à couler, les sanglots la reprennent, et Charles la serre contre lui. _

_-Tu l'as bien trouvé, celui-là, lui dit-il doucement. _

_Ils restent longtemps dans cette position, profitant de la présence de l'autre une dernière fois. Elle ne veut pas le lâcher, ne peut pas le lâcher. Elle ne sait pas très bien ce que c'est, ce qu'elle ressent pour lui. S'il est juste quelqu'un qui lui a fait passer un incroyable bon temps quelques jours par mois, s'il était un moyen d'évasion de sa vie un peu monotone, s'il était un repère dans le temps ou la certitude que, quelque part, à tout moment, on l'attendait avec impatience. Elle se demande si elle l'aime, mais ne trouve pas la réponse._

_-Je vais devoir y aller, dit-il d'une petite voix._

_Il s'écarte d'elle et l'embrasse encore une fois, brièvement. _

_-Je te raccompagne chez toi ?_

_Emma secoue la tête. _

_-Alors… amuse-toi bien en Inde. _

_Il sourit, passe une main sur sa joue, s'y attarde. Et puis tourne les talons._

_Elle a envie de le suivre, de lui dire de rester là, que la baby-sitter peut bien attendre, mais ça se bloque dans sa gorge et dans ses jambes. A la place, elle essuie une dernière larme et le regarde s'éloigner de sa démarche à lui, sa démarche qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. _

.

_oOo_

_._

-Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange, du thym dans une sauce bolognaise ?

-Mmh ? Oh, non.

-C'est vraiment bon, par contre, j'ai bien eu raison de te faire confiance pour les plats.

Emma force un sourire. Ça ne lui a pas fait plaisir à elle, ça c'est sûr. Elle n'aime pas qu'on la copie.

.

.

**5. Chocolat**

.

-Désirez-vous un dessert ?

-Oui, volontiers, répond Felix.

Emma ouvre la bouche pour protester – elle n'a pas fort envie de rester encore longtemps ici – mais il lui tend la carte en lui disant de choisir. Elle soupire et prend quelque chose un peu au hasard :

-Un fondant au chocolat, s'il vous plait.

Et, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire « la même chose », elle offre un grand sourire à la serveuse :

-Et lui prendra un morceau de tarte aux pommes.

Il hausse les sourcils mais ne dit rien. La demoiselle part avec leurs assiettes de spaghettis, les laissant à leur conversation.

-Donc, tu as fait la Corde ? C'est intéressant, ça ?

Elle ne veut pas en parler. La Corde, c'est un souvenir qu'elle veut garder pour elle. Mais comme il attend une réponse, elle dit simplement :

-Oui.

-Ce n'était pas embêtant de partir à chaque fois le week-end en France ?

-Non.

-En même temps c'est plus facile quand il n'y a pas de mari ou d'enfants qui attendent à la maison, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle lui jette un regard un peu dédaigneux. Pourquoi dit-il ça ? Pourquoi parle-t-il sans savoir ? Il ne la connait pas. Rien chez elle ne permet de dire qu'elle n'a jamais été mariée et n'a jamais eu d'enfant. Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire ? Maintenant si on a de la famille à la maison on doit redouter d'être envoyé deux minables jours par mois à l'étranger ?

-Alors, vu ton regard je dois en déduire que j'ai tort ? dit-il. Tu as un mari et ce qu'on fait là est immoral et ne va jamais mener à rien ?

Ça ne mènera à rien, pense Emma. Mais pour d'autres raisons.

-Non, je suis libre. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus célibataire.

-Alors… des enfants ?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Il écarquille grand les yeux.

-C'est pas vrai ?! Et tu ne dis rien ! Ça fait presque une heure qu'on parle et tu ne dis rien !

Emma soupire. C'est que Ted n'est pas tout à fait le sujet qu'elle veut aborder en priorité lors d'un premier rendez-vous.

-J'ai un fils. De sept ans.

-Qui t'attend chez toi ?

-Il est chez son père.

Felix a un sourire éloquent, et aussitôt elle regrette de lui avoir dit la vérité – et ainsi ne plus pouvoir jouer la carte de l'enfant qui l'attend pour le planter après le repas. Elle s'en mordrait les doigts.

-Donc c'est tout ? Un fils ?

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que j'aie d'autre ? Un dragon ?

Il lève les mains devant lui.

-Non, non, je disais ça comme ça, au cas où tu avais d'autres enfants.

-Ben non.

-D'accord.

Il sent bien qu'elle n'est plus de bonne humeur. Ou plutôt, que la mauvaise humeur qu'elle entretient depuis qu'il a mentionné qu'il travaillait chez PotiPot est de moins en moins retenue. Comme si elle décidait, petit à petit, qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'elle reste gentille et polie et adorable tout comme il faut. Ça l'embête un peu, parce qu'il l'aimait bien, au début. Il s'est dit qu'eux deux ça pourrait marcher. Mais elle ne semble pas du tout l'entendre de cette oreille et il sent bien que la soirée n'est pas loin d'être finie, qu'elle va engloutir son fondant et trouver une excuse pour partir vite.

Il arrête alors d'essayer de relancer une conversation et ils s'adossent tous les deux contre le dossier de leur chaise, les yeux errant dans la salle à la recherche d'un tableau à accrocher, d'une personne à observer, de quelque chose qui pourrait légitimer leur silence.

.

Ils restent comme ça, en plein malaise mais têtus dans leur mutisme, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme leur apporte le dessert. Elle pose devant Felix la tarte aux pommes et devant Emma le fondant au chocolat. Le fondant qu'elle a choisi au hasard, qu'en fait elle ne se rappelle même pas avoir mangé une fois ici. Ou peut-être que si, elle l'a mangé. Sûrement, même, puisqu'elle a déjà essayé tout le menu, elle en est certaine. Alors ça devait être lors d'une sortie ordinaire, d'un jour peu important.

Lorsqu'elle en coupe un bout avec sa fourchette, le chocolat liquide se met à couler. Elle rit, un peu jaune. Etrangement, elle a l'impression que le gâteau se vide de son sang.

.

_oOo_

_._

_Le silence est lourd, pesant. Presque affreux. Emma et Tom sont là depuis dix minutes et ils ont à peine échangé trois mots, trois regards. Aucun des deux n'avait envie d'être là au départ, c'est Jackie qui les a obligés à venir. « Allez-y, je garde le petit », a-t-elle dit. « Ça vous fera du bien de sortir un peu »._

_C'est que l'ambiance à l'appartement n'est pas des plus joyeuses. Chaque pièce appelle à un souvenir pas encore créé, un souvenir qui aurait pu être mais ne sera jamais. Un morceau d'espoir jeté aux loups. Un peu de malheur. Alors peut-être que Giraffe pourra leur alléger un peu le cœur, non ? Non. Giraffe, c'est un restaurant. Juste un restaurant, plein de gens bruyants, plein de bonne humeur, plein de parents comblés et d'enfants joyeux. _

_Emma ne veut pas les voir. Elle lève les yeux vers les cadres et… sourit presque de l'ironie. Ouah. Elle s'est assise juste en-dessous de la fille brisée._

_._

_-Tu as eu raison de prendre ce fondant, il est délicieux._

_Elle tourne la tête et croise son regard. Son pauvre regard, deux toutes petites rides au coin des yeux, à peine réelles. Un fantôme de ce qu'il était il y a dix jours. Lorsqu'Emma pense à ça, le poids sur sa poitrine se fait encore un peu plus lourd. Est-ce qu'il va revenir, ce regard ? Oui. Sûrement. Tom n'existe pas sans, et dans quelques semaines, dans quelques mois, il reviendra – ils reviendront tous les deux – et là lorsqu'il regardera les gens ils se sentiront à nouveau importants._

_Pour l'instant, lorsqu'il pose ses yeux bruns sur quelqu'un, sur Ted, sur Emma, sur Jackie, sur n'importe qui, tout ce qu'on y voit c'est la continuelle et terrible constatation : Penny n'est pas là. Penny ne sera jamais là. Penny, Penny, Penny chérie. Jamais il ne pourra la tenir dans ses bras, jamais il ne pourra la bercer, l'embrasser, lui raconter des histoires, la faire rigoler. Jamais. Tout ce qu'il avait attendu, imaginé, créé, tout a explosé._

_._

_Emma baisse les yeux. Elle ne le supporte plus, son regard, elle veut y échapper. Attendre que l'autre reprenne sa place parce que, si Tom n'est pas là pour la soutenir, elle préfère au moins éviter qu'il l'enfonce. _

_Elle est déjà assez malheureuse comme ça._

_._

_Et en attendant elle mange son fondant. Une larme coule, comme si elle n'avait pas déjà pleuré assez, comme si elle en avait encore envie. Comme si son corps n'en avait pas marre de lui rappeler à chaque minute qu'elle a porté pendant neuf mois un enfant qu'elle n'entendra jamais rire. _

_. _

_Ça ira mieux bientôt. _

.

_oOo_

_._

-La tarte est bonne ?

Felix sourit.

-Je déteste les pommes.

-Désolée. J'aurais dû demander celle aux cerises.

Le fondant reste, à peine touché, au milieu de l'assiette. Baignant dans sa mare de sang, noir de chocolat.

-Tu ne le mangeras pas ?

La remarque l'horripile, mais elle se contente de lui jeter un œil vague.

-Non. Tu peux l'avoir.

Il s'en empare, avide.

-Tu peux prendre ma tarte, si tu veux.

Elle pose son regard sur lui, sur Felix, l'observe de ses yeux pointus et, en une seconde, dresse le pitoyable bilan.

Felix est un gentleman. Felix aime parler au restaurant et montrer à une femme qu'elle est bien juste en prenant la même chose qu'elle et en s'intéressant un peu à sa vie. Il est modeste, mais semble bouillonner de contentement à l'idée de pouvoir subtilement montrer qu'il est le plus fort. Il a les cheveux courts et une petite barbe bien taillée sur un visage rond. Une chemise parfaitement repassée. Il tient sa fourchette dans sa main gauche et ne parle pas la bouche pleine.

Felix va payer tout le repas et proposer d'accompagner la dame chez elle. Si elle refuse, il lui donnera son numéro de téléphone – ou, comme elle est sorcière, son nom de famille pour le joindre par hibou – et lui dira qu'il a passé une excellente soirée. Mais non. Emma n'est pas le genre de personne qui lui convient, la soirée n'a pas été excellente. Il ment avec brio, a des dents parfaites sous son sourire charmeur et fera un petit signe de tête affreusement poli avant de tourner les talons.

Felix est un désastre.

.

-Je vais rentrer chez moi.

Sans attendre de réponse elle se lève et empoigne sa veste. Il se redresse aussi, surpris dans une bouchée de fondant au chocolat, l'air désemparé. Tellement rapidement que sa chaise manque de tomber.

-Mais on n'a pas encore fini le dessert !

-Ouais mais ma baby-sitter attend et…

-Je croyais que ton fils était chez son père ?

Balançant son sac sur ses épaules, elle lui jette un regard noir.

-Ecoute, Emma, je vois bien que tu n'as pas vraiment apprécié, mais peut-être qu'on est juste partis sur de mauvaises bases, non ? Si on se refaisait un petit restau, ou autre chose…

-Ça te va si je paie la moitié de l'addition ? le coupe-t-elle.

Il secoue la tête.

-Non, non, je vais m'en occuper. Mais tu es sûre que…

-Merci, Felix. Au revoir.

.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester plus, elle s'en va.

-Eh, mais… Emma ! La sortie est de l'autre côté…

Elle le sait. Elle a juste encore une chose à faire avant de retourner chez elle, une chose qu'elle aurait dû faire il y a bien longtemps. Un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, elle s'approche du serveur bedonnant et lui demande :

-Est-il possible d'aller remercier le chef en cuisine ?

Il a l'air étonné mais ravi.

-Bien sûr, Mademoiselle. Il en serait enchanté !

Il l'accompagne et passe devant elle pour ouvrir la porte.

-Une demoiselle aimerait venir chanter vos louanges !

Il lui fait signe de passer, les joues rouges de bonheur.

Emma entre alors dans cet endroit auquel on ne pense que trop peu lorsqu'on va manger au restaurant. Là d'où les plats sortent par magie, tous ces plats délicieux finalement créés un par un, avec tendresse ou précipitation, par un seul cuisinier ou toute une équipe. Ces plats qui ont demandé du temps, l'aboutissement du mélange savant de plusieurs ingrédients basiques – finalement, la cuisine, ça ne diffère pas tant que ça de ses potions à elle. Ces gens qu'elle voit travailler d'arrache-pied sont aussi des chimistes, des inventeurs, des magiciens. Ce sont eux qui lui ont fait revivre treize ans de sa vie avec de simples saveurs, avec cinq goûts qui ont traversé les années pour venir se loger sous forme de souvenirs quelque part sur sa langue.

Elle inspire tous ces parfums mélangés, écoute les tintements des casseroles et le grésillement des fritures, regarde ces six personnes s'affairer pour faire de dix feuilles vertes une superbe salade.

.

Un des cuisiniers s'approche d'elle, s'essuyant les mains dans un drap blanc.

-Je voulais parler au chef… enfin, je ne sais pas si c'est vous ou s'il est occupé ou…

Il écarte les bras, lui fait un sourire.

-Le vendredi c'est moi le chef ! Bon, je suis à peine sous-chef, mais celui que vous cherchez n'est pas là ce soir.

-Ah ! Eh bien, je voulais juste vous dire que vous faites tous un travail formidable.

Ça le rend tout heureux, mais il essaie de le cacher.

-Merci beaucoup, madame.

-Je viens ici depuis treize ans, depuis que je vis à Londres, tellement souvent même que je crois que j'ai déjà mangé tout ce qui est sur la carte…

-Ah ! Est-ce que c'est le signe qu'on ne se renouvelle pas assez ?

Il rit.

-Ben ça fait treize ans que je suis là moi aussi, et en treize ans le grand chef ne nous a jamais rien appris de nouveau. Si vous voulez mon avis, il est grand temps qu'il prenne sa retraite ce bonhomme… et je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis le premier dans l'ordre de succession.

-Haha ! D'accord… Mais si vous rajoutez quelque chose, s'il vous plait, ne virez pas à la place la salade campagnarde. Ni la lasagne. Ni les tartes aux pommes.

Il hoche la tête, des fossettes au creux de joues.

-Entendu.

-Bon… je vais vous laisser travailler… merci en tout cas, à vous tous. Vous faites de Giraffe un endroit extraordinaire.

Elle ne sait pas si c'est l'émotion d'avoir largué Felix aussi rapidement qui lui fait dire ça de cette manière, mais ce dont elle est certaine c'est qu'elle le pense vraiment.

-Dudley, ton riz va cramer !

Il ne se retourne pas vers son collègue qui vient de l'appeler, garde sur Emma son regard étonné et reconnaissant. Elle sourit, gênée, et puis lui dit qu'elle doit partir. Il pointe par-dessus son épaule une casserole bouillonnante.

-Moi aussi. En tout cas revenez en cuisine quand vous voulez.

Elle rit.

-Oh, c'est une invitation ?

-C'est surtout que par ici on aime beaucoup les compliments.

Il recule vers sa cuisinière et empoigne son drap blanc.

-Bonne soirée !

.

En repassant dans la salle du restaurant, elle jette un petit coup d'œil au bar et sur la rue, à travers la vitre. Felix est parti. Son sourire s'agrandit encore un peu et elle salue la jeune serveuse et celui qui appelle « Mademoiselle » même les femmes qui ont l'âge d'être grand-mères.

Juste avant de sortir, elle jette un dernier coup d'œil, machinal, au cadre sous lequel elle s'est assise. Elle le reconnait tout de suite : c'est le même que lors de son tout premier repas ici, la fois où elle est venue dans ce restaurant pour se porter un toast à elle-même en l'honneur de son nouveau job. C'est un visage pensif et plein d'espoir, qui se dit que toute sa vie est devant lui, l'attend et lui réserve encore plein de bonnes surprises. Il lui allège le cœur.

.

Emma inspire l'air frais de l'extérieur. Elle repense un peu à ces hommes qu'elle a croisés ce soir : Tom, Felix, Charles. Il n'en reste plus aucun.

Pas de Felix, heureusement. Tant mieux pour tout le monde.

Plus de Charles, dont elle n'a pas réentendu parler depuis cette terrible soirée en 2007. C'est probablement mieux comme ça : même si les moments passés avec lui étaient délicieux ça ne lui allait pas de mentir à Tom. Elle aimerait savoir ce qu'il est devenu, mais imagine aisément qu'il a enfin pu construire la vie qu'il voulait avec quelqu'un de bien pour lui, là-bas en Inde.

Mais surtout, plus de Tom. C'est dommage, mais c'est comme ça. C'est la vie. Il était l'homme le plus merveilleux qu'une femme puisse rêver d'avoir, il l'a rendue importante pendant dix ans et ça, ça vaut tout l'or du monde. Même si elle en a abusé avec la Corde, même si à la fin le drame les a séparés, même si maintenant son incroyable regard est centré sur quelqu'un d'autre. Elle a cru en lui, en eux. Grand amour.

Avec un peu de recul, elle trouve ça un peu naïf. Le _grand amour_. C'est facile d'y croire quand on sort à peine de l'enfance…

Mais Emma est grande, maintenant.

* * *

(1) Noms issus de recherches vaseuses, donc peut-être totalement incorrects


End file.
